Traveller
by heiresshelena
Summary: It was supposed a normal day for the straw hat crew. The Mugiwara crew continues their journey in finding the One Piece. But an unexpected thing happened when cloaked people appeared in nowhere in the deck of Thousand Sunny, kidnapping the captain of the ship. What do these mysterious men want from Luffy?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic that I publish...sorry if I can't be any good! Forgot the disclaimer! stupid me.!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_I own nothing in anime just my imaginative brain._

**It was supposed a normal day for the straw hat crew. After going to an island and getting food stocks, the Mugiwara crew continues their journey in finding the One Piece. But an unexpected thing happened when cloaked people appeared in nowhere in the deck of Thousand Sunny, kidnapping the captain of the ship. What do these mysterious men want from Luffy? Now the crew needs to save their captain from his captive and know the real reason of his captivity.**

* * *

The weather in the New World is harsh yet unexpected but it was a lucky day for the Mugiwara crew as they are enjoying the fair sunny weather in the sea of New World.

"Woohoo! What a great day for an adventure!" A certain idiot energetic captain shouted as he sits in the head of Sunny Go. "Hey, Nami! Find another island for an adventure I don't want to get bored in this kind of weather!" He shouted at his orange headed navigator who is having her usual tanning routine at the upper deck of the ship.

"Urusai! I'm relaxing here you idiot! And for once don't get us on your ridiculous life threatening adventures!" Nami shouted back at Luffy who pouted.

"Don't disturb Nami-swan you unreasonable glutton!" Sanji butted in, carrying refreshment for the navigator. "Here is your summer cocktail, Nami-swan!" The flirty cook does his noodle dance giving the drink to Nami. Nami winked in thanks making the blonde cook have a heart on his visible eye.

"Mou~! But I'm getting bored I want to do something extreme!" Luffy crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks cutely. "The island we got the other day was boring."

"Because we have docked in there to add food supplies and not for adventures. Baka!" Nami sat up from her seat as she settled her sunglass on her head.

Luffy huffed and looked away mumbling something about 'boring people die first'. He continues his watch in the head of Sunny Go when he noticed a ship not far from their ship.

"Guys! I see a ship ahead of us!" He shouted again. A scrambling noise followed as his crew went to see the unknown ship. Even from afar, the ship looks old but big compared to Sunny Go.

"That's a big ship!" Usopp exclaimed as he used a single binoculars to see the ship more clearly. "It has no Jolly Roger on its mast. I guess it's a merchant's ship depending to its size." Usopp kept the binoculars.

"Maybe we could buy something in that ship." Chopper said feeling excited.

"OIIIIII!" Luffy once shouted again as he waved at the ship who's gaining on them in a fair speed. When the big ship got on the side of Sunny, the Mugiwara crew examined the whole thing.

Robin scrunched her brows; something was off that big ship. It looks really old but it has a steady noise in it, maybe it was well cared by whoever the shipwright of it but it's rather spooky and suspicious. Zoro on the other hand gripped his swords just in case someone attacked them. Even Usopp and Chopper became reluctant to near the big ship because of its eerie aura surrounding it. All of the Mugiwara crew nervously stared in the ship except a certain captain. Luffy bounced and grinned as he neared the big ship, "Hey! Do you have something cool we could buy!?" He stopped in the railings of Sunny Go, peering closely in the ship beside them. Even though the weather is nice and sun is up, the big ship seems to have not gained the light of the day. The entire ship is dark so looking is hard to do but as Luffy observed the creepy ship; two figures emerged nearing its railing to see who called to them.

The Mugiwara crew tensed ready to attack.

"Ah! At last, hey! Do you happen to have things we could buy? We have money don't worry!" Luffy grinned once again. The two figures were more clearly now, they are both wearing cloaks though in different color, the first figure has a blue cloak clipped by a broche with a crest of water, he is slightly taller and seemed well built and slim. The second figure wears an orange cloak clipped by a broche with a crest of fire and slightly shorter from the blue cloaked one but he has a bigger built unlike his companion. Because of the hood in their heads the Mugiwara crew can't see their faces only their gaping mouths.

Seems like the two figures are surprised or something. "Oi! Did you hear me?" Luffy once again called. "We are not merchants." The orange hooded guy finally spoke regaining his composure. Luffy's grin faltered when he heard him. _That voice_.

Slightly relieved or not, Nami apologized, "Oh, we thought you were merchants because of your big ship. We are sorry we will not disturb you any further." The two figures nodded accepting the apologized yet the orange hooded guy turned to looked again at Luffy who is staring intently on him. The blue hooded guy whispered something earning a nod from his companion and once again the two figures turned to the crew.

"Maybe we could trade something to you." The blue hooded guy spoke. "We got these treasures from an island and it's too many for the two of us." He said.

Nami's eyes instantly turned to Belli money sign, "Really!?" She clasped her hands forgetting the tense she felt before maybe they could get something and its treasure! But she immediately wore her cunning face, "In one condition, I want to see these 'treasures' you are speaking." She smirked. The others just sweat dropped; when it comes to money Nami is really careful especially trades like this. "Indeed, you may see it." The blue hooded guy nodded to his companion who walked back inside their cabin; seconds later he is carrying a big bag much bigger than him.

Nami gaped, they do have treasures but she still got to see if it's real. "Show it to me, more closely I'll examine it all." The orange hooded guy instantly jumps over Sunny's deck and put the big bag down revealing tons of jewelry, gold, coins, silver wares and other stuff that looks really expensive. "Wow…" The whole crew is amazed to see such treasures.

"They're all real!" Nami exclaimed. "Of course, they are real." The orange hooded guy smirked at her. Nami grinned, "Okay that settles it. What do you want?"

"**HIM**." The orange hooded guy pointed at Luffy. The Mugiwara crew gaped at the hooded guy. "What? You can't have him! He is our captain!" Zoro unsheathed his 2 swords. "Luffy, get away from that guy!" He shouted at his captain who is inches away behind the cloaked man.

"**He** is the one we want to trade with you. We have given the treasures so we want to get ours." The orange hooded guy stated; he turned at Luffy walking over the startled captain. Luffy on the other hand doesn't know what to do; he feels something familiar about these two hooded guys and his contemplating right now as the orange hooded guy near him.

"LUFFY!" a loud explosion was heard and the orange hooded guy staggered on his feet turning around to see the long nose guy held his sling shot aimed at the orange hooded guy.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Usopp readied another shot. The others got to their positions. "Take your treasures and we'll forget about this. You can't have Luffy besides he is not merchandise that you can buy in an auction." Nami tighten her gripped on her weather tempo. If this turned out really nasty they need to finish immediately then, these guys looks really dangerous to her. Maybe they are generous enough to trade such amount of treasure but what they wanted is out of boundary.

The orange hooded guy frowned at the crew who turned to a protective mode. "Too bad we don't accept that. We have given the treasures and we are not taking no for an answer. It's a rule to us besides you are the one who called to us wanting to buy something."

"It's beside the point; you don't even make sense at all!" Sanji snorted and run bringing a powerful kick to the hooded guy but he defended the kick using his left arm. "Get lost; take your treasures with you. We have decided we don't need it anymore." Another kick was aimed but the orange hooded guy gripped Sanji's leg hard and with a heave he throws Sanji to the railings of Sunny Go. That's the cue, Luffy glared at the orange hooded guy and he outstretched his left arm as long as he could. "Armament." At the single word his left arm turned into metal black. "Gomu Gomu no…PISTOL!" Luffy released his attack hitting the guy on the stomach. The orange hooded guy gasped at the attack and flew overboard the ship but he didn't fall and was floating in the air. The Mugiwara crew gasped, He can fly!

"Another devil fruit eater." Robin said

Before the Mugiwara crew could even move the orange hooded guy charge at Luffy and somewhat holding an iron rope in his hand. Zoro sees this and immediately shielded Luffy blocking it with his three swords.

"You cannot pass." Zoro took his stance. "Oni Giri!" Even with his attack the hooded guy easily dodge it and jumped over him. Without second thought the hooded guy turned to Zoro and pulled out a sabre and slash Zoro who barely dodge the attack. It was just a grazed wound yet if Zoro didn't manage to dodge that attack his vital parts will be severely injured.

"Shit…" He gripped his side that is leaking of blood.

"Zoro! How dare you!" Luffy aimed another punch but was shocked when the hooded guy just turned sideways and grabbed his outstretched arm.

(_You wouldn't dare hurt me, Luffy_) "Wha-!" Luffy was caught off guard as the hooded guy tightens his grip on him and easily tied him up by a kairouseki rope he's been holding. The adrenaline Luffy has immediately drained and his body turned Jell-O.

"So weak…" Luffy said with a tired and weak voice. The hooded guy took this as an opportunity and took out some kind of cloth and putted it over Luffy's face who instantly fell asleep. The hooded guy jumped up and grabbed the unconscious Luffy into his arms and once again flew over board the Sunny Go.

"Give him back!" Sanji jumped as well, aiming a powerful kick to the hooded guy but his other companion shielded him from Sanji's kick with a metal rod in hand.

"Wha-!" He landed in the big ship of the hooded guys.

"Cies Fleur!" Robin activated her devil fruit powers but the hooded duo used a kairoseki net that is holding their captain.

"I can't touch him!" Robin panicked.

"That's futile. Give up." He said.

Robin thought of clutching the hooded duo. "Cies Fleur!" she once again attacked but the blue hooded guy turned to her.

"No! Thunder tempo!" Nami shouted as an enormous black thunder clouds drifted in the big ship of the weird duo.

"Fools. Reverse: Switch effect!" The blue hooded guy shouted and the two girls' attacks suddenly hit them. Robin's attack hit Nami who's struggling right now and Nami's attack hit Robin electrifying the black haired woman.

"Nami-san! Robin-chan! How dare you!" Sanji ran into the blue hooded guy but a really hard punch flew in his right cheek and he crashed in Sunny Go's deck.

"Sanji!" Chopper immediately attended the blonde.

Zoro and Franky was about to jump in the big ship but a big wave stopped them. "The ocean…!" Usopp went in the side of the railing and was shocked to see that the ocean was splitting. "No. No. No. No. NOO!" Usopp was grabbed by Brook before he falls in the railing as the ship was thrown harshly. Before the ship lost its balance Franky managed to control it, Nami on the other hand got out of Robin's clutches stood and noticed the fast dropping of temperature and the change in the wind.

"Oh no…guys we have to change course a cyclone is approaching!" Nami shouted. "Grab the helm!" she ordered. "We can't Nami! What about Luffy!? They're getting away!" Usopp regain his state.

"I'm going after him!" Sanji attempted to jump and fly over the sea but a huge cyclone appeared in front of them. "Faster!" Nami ordered once again. And without any choice they did their task safely escaping the huge cyclone.

After the escaping the cyclone the Mugiwara crew once again in a calm weather but this time they feel the irresponsibility, guilt and disappointment in each other. Every crew member was attended by their doctor except that they are neither whining nor noisy like they did before after a fierce battle, not without their meat lover captain.

"This is my entire fault!" Nami broke the silence and cried in her palms.

"Don't blame yourself, Nami-san. I'm sorry that I'm incapable enough to save Luffy." Sanji neared the crying navigator.

"Cook-san is right, Nami, though the last part is not. I wonder, those two hooded guys are maybe bounty hunters, don't you think?" Robin said, still shocked by Nami's thunder attack.

"Robin-nee! I'm so sorry!" Nami ran over Robin and hugged the older woman who returned the hug. "It's okay and I'm sorry too." She said rubbing the back of the navigator to ease her anxiety.

"Of course they are! With a bounty of 400, 000, 000, beri **(I guess?) **they will do anything just to capture Luffy!" Usopp said.

"We better follow them. Chopper remembered their scents?" Zoro asked the reindeer who is checking his wounds.

"Yup. We must follow them and save Luffy." Said a determined Chopper.

"Might as well eat so we have energy to fight neh?" Sanji brought his cooked dishes.

"That is super right, Sanji-bro!" Franky cooed. "Come on!"

"Yohohohoho. WE must ready for battle!" The others smile and was about to get their food when they remembered something.

And then it hit them. _Luffy._

Sanji stopped midway to the kitchen while Nami attempted to stop her tears but to no avail. Usopp is having a battle with himself and Zoro just huffed. Robin tighten her grip to Nami while Brook and Chopper are comforting each other and Franky seems indifferent and he's just clutching the navigating wheel with his robotic small hands.

"You all seem awful." A baritone voice startled the crew and all heads turned to see the Shichibukai, the Surgeon of Death – Trafalgar Law. "What happened to you lot? Where's Mugiwara-ya?"

"Trafalgar Law?" Robin neared the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Beats me, a while ago our submarine is in the middle of Deep Ocean when this impossible for a cyclone appeared out nowhere and took our submarine in this part of the New World." The Shichibukai is examining the whole crew and noticed that indeed the certain energetic captain of theirs is missing.

"Well?" He prompted. Looking at his former pirate alliance buddies.

"La-w~!" Before Law knew it, a big fluffy reindeer flew in his face crying buckets of tears.

"Chopper-ya?! Stop that!" He grabbed the crying reindeer and grunted something after seeing the grief stricken face of Chopper.

"Luffy! Luffy is~! Waaahhhhh!" Chopper cried loud enough to get the attention of Hearts Pirates.

"Captain?! What's happening there?!" Penguin shouted from the submarine deck.

"Worry not." Just the simple reply of the surgeon. Bepo on the other hand hopped in the deck of Sunny go and took Chopper from Law, comforting him. Law sighed, "Now can I know what happened here that he's crying like a madman?" The doctor gestured to Chopper with his thumb.

No one answered. "Fine." He was about to go back to his submarine when another cloaked figure appeared before the Shichibukai.

"Who're you?" Law staggered backwards, clenching the handle of his nodachi.

(He's not here. I'm too late.) They heard him while he is scanning the whole Sunny Go then the figure looked at Law.

(He's in danger. Mugiwara is in danger.)

* * *

Geh! Finished! Chapter 1!

ZZZZZzzzzzzzzz…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Before anything else I wanted to thank CupcakeRecall, nakama-king, LovelyMinx17, Lydia810, LaLunaLight, wushu723, and Shannon Sumner who actually read and liked the "Traveller". I'm so touched. Ehem. Actually I had a problem in continuing this story and I had to think the whole scenario all over again but now I've got it. And this is all yours to read. I hope you enjoy this one!

Now we have three mysterious figures that appeared in the first chapter. Might as well…make this more thrilling. Bara bara bara bara bara.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

* * *

The two pirate crew tensed looking to the cloaked man. The difference of him from the two figures before is he's just wearing a ragged black cloak. The man sighed and lifted his both hands in surrendering gesture.

"It can't be help, right? I really don't want to fight anyone of you right now" The cloaked man said.

"Show yourself, bastard. We had enough of that costume of yours." Zoro practically snarled at him while readying his santoryuu.

"Okay, okay! No need to show those fangs. I might add it to my collection." The man said playfully.

"Dare me and I'll kill you." Zoro countered. The man snorted and lifted his hood. "And how about we used that killing instinct to those people who kidnapped Mugiwara. Hmm?"

Every occupants of the ship is wearing a surprised look but more likely a horrified look especially Trafalgar Law.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sanji exclaimed. This man before them is…

"TRAFALGAR LAW?!" They all shouted except Law.

The second Trafalgar Law just smirked. "Good day, Mugiwara ichimi."

"Impossible." Robin back away. "What is the meaning of this?!" She exclaimed and she began to tremble, the man before them is literally letting his presence known. A dangerous aura is surrounding the second Trafalgar Law. He's not normal just like the two cloaked figures who kidnapped their captain.

Law unsheathed his nodachi from its confinements, ready to spring fight with this impostor. "Who the hell are you and why are wearing my face, you double-ganger?!" As much as he wanted answer he's annoyed that someone wants to rob his identity. And the man before him really looked like him! All the features no less!

The man raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Maa, maa. I'm not your enemy you know. I'm actually trying to help you get back Mugiwara no Luffy." He smiled to, trying to lessen the tension but fail.

"Help us? Why would you help us? If you're really helping us then there would be a compensation for your **voluntary** help, right?" Nami crossed her arms over her chest. Maybe this copy man can help them but they need the assurance that this is not a trap.

"No. Actually not now. Yes, maybe you're right. I'm not really thinking about that now. Well, how about we discuss this inside so I can explain to you who are those people who got your beloved captain. Hmm?" Mischievous smile lingering in his face.

"Might as well talk about it." Robin said.

"But Robin, we don't know this man. I mean he really looked like Torao but he's not the Torao we know!" Usopp reasoned out.

"We don't have any choice **he** is the only lead we have to get Luffy back, right?" Sanji defended Robin as he thought up what is Robin trying to do.

"I think Robin-sis and Sanji-bro is right. He knows something about those two traders. This is the only opportunity we have. It's better than nothing." Franky said. The others contemplated at what the cyborg said; this man is the only one who knows but the way he moves really gives them a creep better than the real Trafalgar Law could do.

The second Trafalgar Law looked at the original, smiling. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Trafalgar Law and I'm a **Traveller**." He started.

"Well, how are we supposed to call you? There are two Trafalgar Law in this ship." Zoro said tensely. He doesn't trust anyone that concern about this man. Yeah, maybe he really trusted the original but not the fake one and he will never admit it.

"What name do you call him?" The fake Law asked.

"Torao." They bluntly answer.

"HEY! It's TRAFALGAR!" Law barked.

The fake Law chuckled playfully, "Then call me Law." He removed his own fuzzy hat to avoid misidentification. "There at least you now know who's the fake one from the original, no?" The ragged cloak remained. "Now, let's get down to business?"

"Before that…what is a **Traveller**?" Robin asked, looking at the fake Law in suspicion while the man in question smiled knowingly.

* * *

Luffy groaned weakly as he struggle to open his eyes and move from his position. He can't remember a thing about what happened to him that made him this weak. He tried to move but something stopped him from doing so. He to open eyes again and groaned, why in the world he's this weak? Damnit. He needs to wake up. He tossed and turned in the bed he is in and familiar smell entered his nostrils. _What? Bed? _As if the goddess of morning pitied him, he finally can open his tired eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked.

_Am I dreaming? Yeah, I supposed so just like what happened back then. I really hate nightmares; they're mocking and taunting me. And this one knows how to mock me in a very insulting way._

He sobbed inaudibly. He scan the man before him, neck length wavy black hair, the familiar freckles, the big statue he had, the red beaded necklace and his tattoo in his left arm. The familiar man is sleeping beside him, more over hugging him close to his warm body.

Warm. Yes, Luffy smelled the familiar odor of the man. He smelled like morning breeze, how did he know that? Well, Luffy don't even know. He snuggled close to the man but was startled when another pair of arms hugged him tightly from the back. Luffy struggled to turn his head over his shoulder and was shocked to see a familiar pale blonde curly hair sticking out and snuggling in the crook of his neck. The blonde smelled like mint ocean, and why? Not that he can answer that.

Luffy felt awkward. Two familiar boys are hugging him so tightly he can't comprehend what is really happening. He wiggled his arms out and turned only to receive tight hugs.

"Don't move, Luffy." The black haired boy in his left side said then snuggled to him more closely while the blonde boy in his right side just sighed in content and unconsciously kissed Luffy in his cheeks.

Luffy blushed. _Did he have to do that?_ Well, this is just a dream why not enjoy it. He concluded and then holds each hand of his older brothers.

* * *

The two pirate crew docked in a nearby uninhabited island and fixed a bonfire in the shore. The big boys gathered foods and woods to use while the others prepared for their talk. Moments after and by the time its night, each members of the two pirate crew gathered around the bonfire, eating and waiting.

They've been waiting for hours for that fake man to talk but the bastard insisted them to rest and eat. They reluctantly complied though but how can they just rest and do nothing while their captain is nowhere their sight?! He maybe strong but those two traders' were extraordinary they can't just let them their captain just like that.

"Well? Can you tell us now?" Zoro asked clearly annoyed. If only Nami is not scary he would've cut the fake man in pieces. The others are annoyed also but they refrain themselves not to burst in temper. They don't want to fight a man who is the only way and only lead they have to get Luffy back.

"Certainly." The fake Law finished his meal and once again smiling in mischief to them.

"Finally!" Nami set her dish plate aside and looked at fake Law in annoyance.

"Would you kindly tell us, who you really are and what do you mean you're a Traveller. You're not an ordinary traveller in my eyes, are you?" Robin too looked at fake Law in much calmer way. The others quieted and tensely wait for him to answer.

"You are indeed right." The fake Law smiled and eventually loses it. "As you can see, I'm Trafalgar Law but not really,"

"Damn right, you're not him. The original is clearly glaring daggers on you ever since you revealed yourself." Zoro scoffed.

"You're welcome." The fake Law tips his head to the side. "Traveller, it is a name that the Dimensional witch uses to those people who comes before her and seek her help." He explained. "That woman knows the entire worlds that exist in this Parallel Era and she knows how to come and go in these said worlds."

"I don't really understands, Fake-san. But what do you mean by Parallel Era and other worlds?" Brook asked as sipped his cup of coffee.

"I am basically not from this world you're in." Fake Law concluded.

"Not from this world?" Chopper wonders how that is even possible.

"I know it is really hard to understand this but this entire world you're in is not the only one existing world in the Dimensional Universe. I came from another world and was called a Traveller after I left my world to wander in each world." He explained.

"Hmm…Let me think. It clearly says that for example in this world there is a single past and the future would be determined by what will you do in the present. It will be like there are different choices of future, am I right?" Robin thought up.

"You can say it like that." Fake Law reluctantly agreed.

"I somehow can get what you are saying. But is that even possible? You know for number of world that exists?" Usopp reasoned out.

"They exist. And I've proven it to myself many times over." Fake Law looked at Usopp. "Each world has its own characters and stories. If one being exists then his other counterparts will exist also in the worlds. Depending on how this being is needed."

"So you're not a fake?" Sanji blew up some smoke. "Just a counterpart of Torao from another world?"

"Yes." Fake Law or we could call him Law the second, said.

"Are you really telling us the truth? Because if you are then I'll be castrating you this time over so wouldn't bother to reproduce yourself anymore." Nami threatened coldly.

Law the 2nd laughed comically, "No. Please. I still want to see my future selves. And I'm telling the truth so rest assured."

"Then what is the connection of these worlds in our problem, huh?" Franky frowned and arched an eyebrow.

"It has a connection and it will greatly affect you." Law scanned the 2 pirate crews and stopped his gaze to his other counterpart.

"How and why?" Original Law looked back at the Law the 2nd.

"Those two people you fought are dangerous being. And they will not hesitate to kill you if the situation needs them to." He grimly said to them. "They are obsessed being that devoured their counterparts in order to become strong and be able to travel in many worlds."

The others shivered as they heard the word 'devour'. "Are they going to eat Luffy?" Chopper is scared to the bones. "We must save Luffy now!" The reindeer panicked.

"Hush, Chopper. I don't think they will eat Luffy. There is something deeper reasons why they have kidnapped Captain-san. Am I right?" Robin looked at Law the 2nd, smiling.

"That is certainly the case. Those two are…" The 2 pirate crews gulped. "…broken beings. They will never let you get back your captain to you ever again."

"WHAT! WE WILL NEVER ALLOW THAT!" Sanji jumped up, furious. "Who are those two bastards so that I will kick their asses?! How dare them!"

"Do you happen to know them?" Brook nervously asked.

"They are…"

"Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Sabo." Two unison women voices said, startling the occupants of the island.

The Straw-hat and Hearts Pirates readied their weapons as two tall women emerged in the dark. The first to be recognized is a woman with snow white hair that reached her shoulders and she's wearing a black fur coat with a black corset underneath paired with black skirt. The other one has the opposite color of hair and clothes but both are wearing black mask that covers half of their faces.

"Who the hell are you!?" Zoro immediately pulled out his katana.

"I'm Olivia." Says the white haired woman

"I'm Robin." Says the black haired woman.

"Robin?" Chopper looked at Robin (Straw-hat) and back to the masked Robin in front of them.

"Don't attack them, they are not enemies." Law the 2nd stopped them from doing anything unnecessary.

"As what he has said." Another woman voice said but this one is more mature unlike the two masked women. "Good evening my dears. And you too, Traveller." A woman, an exact version of future Robin appeared wearing a floral yukata wrapped in a butterfly obi.

"ROBIN!?" The Mugiwara and Hearts pirates exclaimed except for Robin, Zoro and the two Trafalgar Law.

"Nope. My name is Nico. And I'm a Dimensional Representative of the Dimensional Witch." Nico smiled in a very sexy way. "Shall we discuss the reasons of those two Travellers with your Captain?"

"No way. This is really getting confusing." Usopp groaned.

"Ace and Sabo? Ace is Luffy's big brother right? Then who is this Sabo you're talking about?" Nami said, confused.

"He got the name of Monkey D. also." Sanji added. "That means he's Luffy's brother also!"

"Indeed. They are dear Luffy's brothers."

"Why they did this?" Law the original asked.

"They are broken. Depress, frustrated and mentally unstable in your view and others. But they are desperate and sad. Now that they have come here, they will do everything to be with their little brother once more even it cost of hurting him." Nico explained. This earned a horrible gasp from the Mugiwara crew.

"Even it cost the existence of this world." Nico added in the end.

* * *

A/N: Okay finally! I'm done with the second chapter. Hot! It's so hot in the Philippines! My goodness!

Now now, are you confused now? There are many characters that are involved and they are increasing in numbers. What will gonna happen now that they know the reasons of Ace and Sabo? Will they be able to save Luffy or let him be with his brothers? Hahahahaha!

Robin is much sexier than Nami, I swear! I fell in love with her voice, her devil fruit powers and her smile. It's bewitching me. *0*…


	3. Chapter 3

I did it posted 3 updates in a row. Muahahahaha! Well here you go guys please enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

* * *

Luffy woke up again feeling much better than before, the two figures with him were now gone. Now that he thinks of it, where is he? He heard a creaking noise and realized that he's still in the creepy big galleon ship that the two cloaked figures owned. Luffy's brows knitted as he looks at his surroundings, it seems like the inside of the ship is not creepy as much as he can see of a rather normal things in the big room he's in. Though he's a man who really likes venturing a mystery ship, he still needs to be wary because he's in the enemy ship.

"So it was all just a dream." He mumbled as got himself off the king sized bed and cautiously walked towards the door. He opened the door a little and peered outside and when he's sure that the coast is clear he left the bedroom and excitedly wandered the galleon ship. The ship is too big for his liking, there are too many rooms and he doesn't know if he could go back where he started. With all of these rooms he started to find the mess hall and get himself to eat, maybe he could ask his captors if they could feed him. He sniffed like a vacuum as he tried to smell the place and when he smelled a whiff of food he hurriedly ran towards the aroma.

After successfully finding the mess hall, he was greeted by a not so big dining area and was conjoint with an average size kitchen. He could hear the grilling noise and the boiling of water from the kitchen and without thinking straight he dashed through the kitchen and mess with the cook in there.

"FOOD!" he throws himself into the kitchen, breaking the wall separating the dining and the kitchen. A clanking and crashing sound erupted when he blasted the poor wall, there's a smoke of dust covering the area and two intimidating shadows hiding from it.

"Man that was close." Luffy said as he laughed and dusted himself. But before he could stand from his position the two shadow figures are now hovering over him. "Wait, it was an accident, right, an accident. I'm hungry you know, do you have food? Can I have it?" he gulped and grinned at the same time. When the smoke of dust disappeared, the color of Luffy's face disappeared also after he saw the faces of the two figures in front of him.

"Luffy you idiot! You could have barge in here like a normal person you know. And just for once don't break things especially in this ship!" A familiar voice of a certain freckled face man said.

"Well at least he's alright." A more gentle voice of a man he wanted to see so much said.

"Of course he's alright, he's made of rubber." The first voice snorted.

"Hey, do you think he's alright now?" The second asked. The two men kneel down and look at the shocked face boy in front of them. "He's pale as if he's seen ghosts." The second figure said as he wave his hand in front of the wide eyed boy's face.

"Lu, you okay? You want food right, we've prepared everything for you and I'm sure you'll love them." The first figure said and went to touch the boy and because of the touch, Luffy scurried away from them and frantically look everywhere but them.

"Luffy, it's us. Don't you remember?" The second figure tried to near the boy but Luffy just crawled backwards.

"G-g-ghost-t…" Luffy stuttered out.

"Huh?" The two figures looked at each other and then to Luffy. The first figure wore an almost annoyed but weird expression in his face while the second figure sweat dropped snickering awkwardly.

"What makes you think we're ghost?" The first figure couldn't take anymore he lunged at the boy took Luffy's hand and put it over his chest where the heart is located. "See? My heart is functioning and I'm warm enough to be alive."

"B-but -!" The second figure also took his other hand and places it over his cheek feeling the warmth of his skin.

"We're not ghost, Lu. We're alive." The second figure held Luffy's hand with such gentleness. He even kissed his fingers and his palm.

"I can't believe you would call me that." The first figure then hugged the boy from his back wrapping his muscled arms around the rubber boy's body. "I missed you, Lu. We missed you, dear little brother." The second figure hugged him also from the front, wrapping his gentle arms around the boy's torso. The three of them sitting or almost laying on the floor can be shot as a one sweet photo.

"Ace? Sabo?" The tears that he didn't know he held started to fall in a rapid manner. The older teens looked at their brother worriedly, they gushed over him that made Luffy to wail like a baby.

* * *

"Existence?" Nami's eyes widen when she heard the Dimensional Nico. "But how? How can they do such thing or more over how will they do it?"

"By using your captain." Nico answered. The three dimensional beings sat down with Law the 2nd with Nico in between the two masked women. "I don't know what is running in their minds right now but if they manage to get your captain to come with them then your world is in danger." She added.

"And that be very troublesome. Now that we know who really they are we should conduct a plan to get Luffy back." Zoro crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his crewmates.

"If Captain-san would want to come back with us." (Straw-hat)Robin said that made the other Straw-hat's to look in panic. "Ace is his brother and we are right that this Sabo is his brother also then he might choose his brothers. We all know how much he had suffered about his brother's death."

"Death?" Law the 2nd asked. "Who's dead?"

"Portgas D. Ace, the infamous 2nd Division commander of Whitebeard Pirates. He's known in the name of Fire Fist Ace." Sanji explained.

"How did he die?" Law the 2nd once again asked.

"He died saving Luffy from Fleet Admiral Sakazuki also known as Akainu. Ace took the magma fist that was supposed for Luffy, he died in front of his little brother." Nami said and this earned a gasp from the Traveller.

"Then there's a large possibility that he'll come with them. Wait; do you know what happened to his other brother?" They shook their heads.

"Luffy doesn't talk about his family, we've been surprised ourselves when we found out what kind of people he's connected with. Ace being his brother, Garp the Fist being his grandfather and the most surprising is for him to have Dragon the Revolutionary leader to be his father." Usopp exaggeratedly said.

"Then that Sabo could be alive in this world." Law the 2nd said. "I think we should find him."

"What? We didn't even know if he really exist in this world and you're suggesting that?" Sanji looked at him incredulously.

"One existence can be a great danger to your world; if these Travellers got an attachment then the string of fate of this world will go haywire." Nico said as she sips the cup of Earl Grey tea that Sanji gave to them. "And what worst here is, you have three problems; first is your captain himself he's an attachment that they needed to get a hold in this world, second is Sabo, we both know nothing of his existence in this world but if by means he exists in this world then he's in danger also and the third is those two Travellers might not be the only one who is chasing after your captain." She added.

"There are more of them?" Brook gasped in worry for his captain.

"You have a proof." Olivia pointed the other Law.

Franky glared at the Traveller, "You're after him also huh. That is not so SUPER you know." The others glared at him also.

"Rest assured I have full control of myself now." The Traveller spat bitterly.

"Now? Why, did you do something before that you're not in control?" The original Law asked.

"He let him die." The masked Robin blurted out. The next scene is a blur to the two pirate crews when large tentacles of carnivorous plants appeared from the back of the Traveller attacking the masked woman but she manage to put an invisible barrier in front of her.

"Don't dare me, woman. I've traveled enough to have this kind of power to kill you!" He snarled at the three dimensional beings, the Hearts and Straw-hat Pirates at the snarling Traveller then to the three women. "Say another thing or you'll never see tomorrow."

"Just spill it out dumbass, as if we don't know you're not here just for nothing right? We have an agreement remember?" Zoro looked at the Traveller calmly.

Law the 2nd withdraws his gigantic plant back who knows where in his back and settled down again in his seat looking grim in the fire light. He sighed then gulped readying himself, "I…I'm really here for him. For Luffy-ya."

They looked at him tensely. "What are you to him?" Nami asked cautiously.

"I'm his father." The two pirate crew's eyes widen. "He's my only child." Law the 2nd closed his eyes as if remembering his energetic son.

"What happened to Luffy?" Chopper asked in a trembling voice.

"He died in my hands, his father, his surgeon doctor that was supposed to save him but I failed him. I'm the worst…" He buried his face in his palms trying to hide his grief stricken face from them. "He trusted me, his Papa as he called me. To save him from his sickness yet I let the only person in my life to die that way."

"Then why? Why are you here?" Usopp gulped.

"To apologize to him, if I can have the chance then I'll hug him with all the love I wanted to give him. He's the only thing I have, my wife left me and I can't accept the fact that he's gone so I became a Traveller to find him, to be with him once again but…" He trailed off.

"But?" Robin prompted.

"I've experienced the result of my recklessness and selfishness." His eyes became horrified.

"What happened?" Law the original asked but his counterpart didn't continue.

"He once again saw in front of him how Luffy died though in different situation from what happened in his own world. The worst is the Luffy of that world hated him of what he did, we had to do something for that world to survive in jeopardy but we have sacrificed so much to do so." Masked Robin continued for the Traveller.

"I realized what I did so I controlled myself even though it's so hard but thankfully I did it. So don't worry I'm not here to do something bad to your captain I just want to see him that's all." He smiled to the Straw-hat pirate sadly.

Chopper looked at his crewmates sadly especially to Zoro who's calmly listening with his good eye closed and to Robin who has her usual passive expression in her face. The others are like him frowning in sadness for the Father.

"I'm here to help you I swear, even though you don't trust me." He put his both hands in his knee joints and he bowed to them. "Let me help you to save my son."

"I didn't know Captain can be this compassionate." Penguin said but he squeaked when a dangerous aura emitted from his captain. "Sorry." He murmured.

"Now that we know your purpose here. How can we chase after those obsessed brothers of Mugiwara-ya? We have wasted so much time talking shits here." Law asked his counterpart.

"Don't worry, I'm a Traveller and a Traveller knows where his fellow Travellers could be. I can sense them from here so we could chase after them." He said.

"Wait, Torao you're helping us?" Sanji asked in disbelief.

"I'm really interested in this kind of adventure, and I also want to meet those people who defeated you so easily." He smirked when Sanji and Zoro glared at him. "There are so much not to miss right?"

"Then it's settled. We live tomorrow morning to go after Luffy and get him back no matter what." Nami declared. All of them cheered readying themselves to save Mugiwara no Luffy from the two Travellers and continue to eat to their heart's content.

"Are you coming with us?"(Straw-hat) Robin asked her three counterparts.

"We'll just watch over you from a far. We are not allowed to interfere in this kind of situation." Nico smiled at her the way she used to. "Beside this is really getting interesting."

* * *

When the sun has risen from the horizon the Straw-hat and the Hearts Pirates are now preparing for their departure. Even Law the 2nd is preparing himself to meet his son in this world.

"Where should we go?" Nami asked Law the 2nd.

"To the East, they are far enough but we could get after them." He pointed.

"Get ready guys! Franky turn Sunny to the East. You too Torao." She informed the Shichibukai.

"Okay, Nami-ya." Original Law shouted back. And the two Pirate ship set sail to the East where Monkey D. Luffy is with his captors.

* * *

Marco looked at the petite girl lying in the infirmary bed of the clone Moby Dick, he's been observing the girl they have fetch in the sea, floating in the water in a day or so.

"She won't wake up till two days after. You shouldn't disturb her." The ship doctor reprimanded his Captain.

"I know but her appearance had been bugging me ever since we got her." Marco frowned and tried to remember if he saw her before but can't. "She's rather familiar but I can't think of anyone I met who look like her." He shook his head and decided to leave the sleeping girl for now and went to his quarter.

"You seem interested on her." Izou stated while smoking in his pipe. "Why?"

"I don't know but I feel like I know her."

"Captain Marco, an island has been spotted, it's under attack!" A look out shouted from the crow nest.

"Prepare for battle guys even without Oyaji we are still capable of inflicting damage to those ignorant pirates!" Marco shouted. "Regain the pride of the Whitebeard Pirates!" All of the Whitebeard pirates shouted along with their new captain.

* * *

Luffy once again looked at his 'suppose dead' brothers in front of him, they are having their meal after the awkward scene he did back in the kitchen. The both of them are like him as always, devouring the food like wild animals.

"Luffy eat or Ace will eat your share!" Sabo warned in between of bites.

"Yeah! Eat or you'll starve!" Ace said while chewing then without warning his face fell in his plate snoring. Sabo laughed at his brother's antics and turned to Luffy who snickering also. With this kind of atmosphere Luffy can't refuse the delicious food in front of him and he also ate like a mad man even stealing some food from Ace's plate.

"Ace, Luffy's gonna eat your share, wake up!" Sabo laughed as Ace hit Luffy in the head, scolding the younger for stealing his food. But his glinted dangerously as he looked at the window near the table.

'_Ah, they have a guide. As if having him could anything. They couldn't take Luffy from us, we won't let that happened. He's ours.'_

"Sabo - ! Help!" Luffy's voice interrupted his musing and laughed at his struggling younger brother. "Don't just laugh Baka! Help me here." The youngest of the three squealed when Ace tickled the sides of Luffy. "Ah! Ace stop!" Luffy tried not to laugh and to piss his pants but Sabo didn't help him rather help Ace in tickling him. "Unfair! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'_Luffy will never leave us ever again.'_ Ace and Sabo said to each mentally while tickling their laughing brother. _'No one will ever take him away from us not even those weaklings.'_

* * *

Oooohhhh...nani? nani? nani? I love taking my time...with this story...nyaaa!


End file.
